Bleeding Noise
by Ravissant
Summary: If only we hadn't gotten lost in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess. We wouldn't have to deal with the shame and abuse and the hate from them. I can't choose between you or their acceptance. Human-anthro poke yaoi thing. :B


A/N: 8D Hey theree. I'm Ravi, and .. uh thanks for checking this out.

Just a note, this IS about pokemon. The thing is, I've made it so, to other pokemon, pokemon look just like humans only with certain visual traits like their species. For example a pikachu might look like a normal person... but with pikachu ears, a crooked tail and rosy cheeks. c: Thanks for reading loves.

Oh, and the title WILL have something to do with the story. c: Just haven't thought of it yet. LOLOL.

-

It's hard to think straight when you've been walking through the forest. For days. Without your master.

I could tell City was getting impatient with it, but I really saw the determination in his eyes as he ground his teeth and said, "Let's keep looking a little longer tonight, alright?"

Each night we looked longer and longer, and pretty soon we were just going days without sleeping. We were drooping, and walking almost drunkenly, through endless forest. The trees were in our way, and our feet bled from broken rocks and sticks. I just listened to City's breathing, ragged and exhausted. He was the type that never gave up; never. Maybe that was why he had won so many battles.

I had watched him train before, before the Loss. City held his head high, eyes narrowing. Usually he'd only spar with Matches, and when the two were together in a battlefield, the fights were so fast and furious they got hard to follow. I always kept my eyes on City, as I sat by his side, eyes widening slightly. I was sitting in between Tea and Salty, both looming taller than me. I always felt intimidating; every single pokemon on my team was taller than me. I was the smallest, and, being an absol, that was kind of shameful.

But the others didn't seem to mind; City being a rather big Suicune, Tea Party a luxray, Salty Eyes the vaporeon, Matches the Flareon, and Noah the Shaymin. They were all unnormally tall, besides Noah, but they didn't rub it in. Too much.

As City finally pinned Matches down with a big grin, Salty jolted towards Matches with concern on his face; as usual, and our master simply clapped, her eyes shining slightly.

"Nice job, City. Come here."

And, like the loyal man he was, the suicune wandered over to her side as she coached him.

I'd always watch. He looked so stressed whether she was scolding or congradulating.

I felt bad for him. He had the exact same stressed, beaten expression as those times while we wandered aimlessly. I had lost track of the days, and I'm sure he had too; but I didn't know what to do. We couldn't go on like this, just... wandering.

I sucked in my breath, tripping over my own hooves. Letting out a tiny yelp as I tumbled uselessly to the forest floor, I barely saw City turn in shock as I did a face plant.

I could only hear him rush over, and bend his body down near me. "Panic?" He said my name shakily, frightened. "You alright?"

I rarely heard him so shaken. Lifting my head from the dirt, I mumbled, "C-can we.. rest?"

City had leaned rather close to me, yellow eyes watery from sleeplessness. He thought it over, eyes flicking over my body, and finally nodded. "You-- No, we BOTH need a good night's rest, I think." I closed my eyes, relaxing a bit, but suddenly felt two sturdy arms wrap around me and pick me up.

"City!" I groaned. "Put me down." I growled sleepily. It wasn't abnormal that he picked me up; he seemed to like it. City treated me like a cat, or a little brother or something.

"I'm finding us a place to sleep," he defended, grinning as he glanced around. "..Not many comfy looking places," City decided, finally settling behind a bush. The suicune put me down gently, snuggling close so I wouldn't be cold.

It was nice to finally rest. Especially in his warm arms.. It felt so safe. Like I'd never be hurt.

I curled up and pressed myself closer, hearing him grunt a bit as he brushed his cut fingers through my hair. "Sleep," he commanded in a whisper, kissing the top of my head.

I blushed. He had never let his lips touch me. Ever. He must have been very tired. But I did as I was told; I drifted off, half-realizing the suicune had slid his hand down to my waist.

I guess I was really tired.

I remember resurfacing from my sleep to find myself laying on top of City, arms spread out over his body. Not the comfiest, but it was nice that he still had me in his grip.

My eyes flicked to his face, noticing he still hadn't woken up. I lifted my head slightly, eyes darting around. My tail grew stiff as I sniffed the air, hoping no enemies were nearby. I couldn't sense anything, so, safely, I struggled from City's arms and looked around.

It was, surprisingly, a beautiful looking morning. The forest looked very clear and lovely in a way I hadn't seen before. I could see through the trees a bit of moorland, and I could hear the gurgle of a river. Maybe I had been too tired to notice it all.

My gaze trailed back down to the suicune I was (oops) sitting on. I blushed at his open mouth and flushed, sleeping face. Sighing slightly, I stood up. '.. Maybe I'll just take a bath in the river or something.' I felt kind of grimy from all the days traveling, and the idea of just relaxing in the water was nice.

"..W-where are you going?" I turned, startled, to see City stirring slightly. His eyes were hooded as he motioned for me to come back.

"G-going to have a bath in the river," I informed him, moving towards him shyly.

He tilted his head as I blushed again. I couldn't help it; his eyes just seemed so.. thoughtful. It burnt holes in me.

"Okay, let's go then," he finally said, struggling sleepily to his feet. I blinked with shock, and began a stream of, "ButwhydoyouwanttocomewithmeImeanyoulookcleantomehahahanopleaseIdontwanttodieofnosebleed."

City laughed quietly, then lept towards me, pulling me by my arm. "Don't be so reluctant. I won't rape you or anything." I saw him grin coyly as he continued to pull me towards the rushing stream, bare feet taking long strides.

I was squeaking, "B-but City--"

He immediately stopped, turning swiftly to me. And since I was oblivious to that happening, I slammed into him. But he didn't let me fall back from the impact; he brought his hands to my face, pulled it towards his until our noses touched.

I was blushing furiously at this, looking eye to eye with him. My tail grew stiff as my whole body froze.

"Let me." He said it very quietly, and I had no idea what he was referring to until he pressed his lips to mine very quickly.

I let him. I let him kiss me, and nibble my lower lip and shove his tongue in his mouth, and I let him run his fingers through my hair. I let him hear me moan into his mouth, and let him press himself closer, and let him shove oxygen into me and let him make my heart fly out of my chest.

He was the first to pull away, leaving me gasping and choking. I felt him move his hands to my waist, familiar, and his teeth grinding softly over my neck. I couldn't think straight; I only forced his hands around his neck, bending my head and kissing his head uselessly. He finally met my eye again, licking my lips before pressing his own wet ones to mine. I groaned, feeling him teasingly grind his hips against mine.. Just as he completely backed away from me, leaving me nearly tripping. He took my hand, and I glanced up at him, face completely red and confused.

He smiled and whispered, very quietly, "Let's go, then."

-

A/N: Uhhh. :D CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON LOVES. 3 thank you for reading. c: No harsh crits plz.


End file.
